fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario VS Bowser (2018 Movie)/Unteroffizier Brünhild Fritzi
Unteroffizier Brünhild Fritzi is the war scholar of Ferdinand Henrik. (Bowser) She was born on 1st March 1908 at Bann, German Empire. Her father named Doktor Anselm Fritzi and her mother named Elsa Maria Fritzi a secretary on Austria. she grew in Bann for education school and high school at Stuttgart. In university of political she was graduation at Salzburg. Life without her Parents Her parents was died in order, Anselm died in 1920 at Berlin. Elsa died in 1914 at London. She written her book named 'Brünhild Ohne Vaterland' for rising of Weimar Republic. but 1932 she moved out to Denver, CO at USA for her aunt died. First Meet with Ferdinand Henrik Henrik was used a typewriter to write about his historical life for himself. But door was knocked by Brünhild. Brünhild found that Sturmbannführer Ferdinand Henrik. "Herr Henrik!" Henrik hears a good sound from Brünhild. Ferdinand hires her to work with him until Volodya battles with their army. Henrik used defense forces and attacking forces in Germany for silence at night when soviet army stealths in her palace to kill her. Henrik likes her work to uses a knife to stealth kill a Soviet Army that anymore. Brünhild reads her book that created in 1920. Her Life at Colorado State In 1932 Brünhild knows how to ride a horse to travel any places with her teacher. She loves horses. Her horse is strong and running fast. Brünhild uses itself to see a city Denver. Brünhild greetings Mr.Stephard Johnson to gets her boyfriend. 8 Months later, She was rejected by him. After rejected she stay at Denver for 10 months before returns to Germany. Dunyasha found Brünhild to meet them. Dunyasha converses about homeborn. Brünhild likes it. And now, Dunyasha is the best friend with Brünhild. Dunyasha said "You can pleased to me. If I died. You die together." Brünhild sounds good. Brünhild trips to shop with her best friend to buy some souvenirs at Denver. and ride horse to take a photo with Dunyasha's Camera. they gets a lot of photos to share with Henrik. Betrayed Dunyasha After Brünhild knows that Dunyasha is the sister of Volodya. She's very angry and kill her with her knife to stab the chest. But, Police arrested Brünhild cause of prepared to murdering. She get in jail for 1 year. After 1 year She was released. Dunyasha almost died But she still alive at hospital. Volodya declares war with Brünhild. Volodya forces to sign a Treaty of Dunyasha's Peace. But Brünhild rejected all of them. Last of Henrik & Brünhild Henrik feels angry at Brünhild for be arrested at Soviet Union. Henrik scold "Enough! You aren't go to Russia ANYMORE!!!" Brünhild cannot request him cause of the controls of Germany. Brünhild crying when he scold herself. And the war is begins... Brünhild sends a defense army forces and attacking forces to battle with Volodya's Army with bombers. Her bombers are made in Germany. Brünhild's Army are stronger than Volodya's Army. this make her victorious, But Volodya not surrendered. He sends a stronger Fighter plane to destroy all of Germany and burn a german flag. Henrik doesn't know how to do again. He dropped out of leader in the army Cause of his army will be surrender. Brünhild can't solve that problem how to win this again. She scold her army. Lastly, Brünhild was arrested by SS. after released Brünhild waits until the execute time on 16th October 1942. She was aged 34. Brünhild was executed by shooting soldier. After Brünhild died. Henrik jumps the building from tops to streets for Commit Suicide and died in December. Quotes Trivia *Unteroffizier Brünhild is the war scholar of Germany. (1929-1937) *Ferdinand Henrik is the parent-in-work of Brünhild. *Unteroffizier Brünhild died cause of Betrayal with her army. Category:Villains Category:Female Villains